The Letters
by Tuz Farkinca
Summary: Oneshot. Jacob recieves letters from Bella on her new life, while his own life falls apart.


This is a short one-shot. The idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave. I'm not sure about the timing- I forgot what year of school Jacob was in at the end of Eclipse, and I don't have a copy on hand.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twillight, I'm not Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

He always looks forward to the letters. Though Bella did choose the leech over him, it's nice to know she still thinks of him. And somehow, her letters always were written about what he was wondering- no more like worrying, about her new life.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I've started going to an online school. Of course, I can't go to real school at the moment. I'm taking classes in science and literature. I can get a lot done, seeing as I don't have to sleep. Alice is helping me with the classes. She's done them before. Maybe next time, I'll mail you a photocopy of a degree!_

_Sincerely, __Bella_

He traced her signature with his finger. This letter bode well. The leech wasn't making her miserable. She was continuing with something human- his Bella was still there.

Life wasn't going too well for him. After returning from his wild run, he'd gone back to school- his excuse was he was visiting his sisters. He was now failing Classic Literature and Chemistry, as well as being below average in everything else. The echo of a smile curled his lips for a moment. He bet Bella could have tutored him, if she weren't undead.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I went hunting today. I feel sorry for killing the animals sometimes, but we hunt the surplus, and it's better than accidentally slaying a human. Also, I hate red eyes. I can't wait until my first year passes they'll turn gold, or black. I look like a picture from a bad camera now. Before the red eyes are erased._

_Your friend, __Bella_

He sighed. To him, Bella would never be like a picture from a bad camera.

Billy had tried to get him a tutor. But he refused. He didn't care about schoolwork, gave no damn about passing. He was a zombie now.

Except for the letters.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I came in contact with my first human today. A salesman came to the door. Luckily, we knew about it, so I was able to get as far away from the door as possible. Emmett and Alice stayed with me, just in case. Though I smelled him, and it was wonderful, I managed to resist. (Though Emmett did have to hold me from the door at one point.) I'm rather proud of myself._

_Happily, __Bella_

He was proud of her, and happy she was resisting. He was worried that she might start drinking off humans. Then the last shred of his beloved would have disappeared.

The end of the school year came. He had managed to scrape himself together, just barely passing. Standing with his diploma in hand, he remembered how beautiful Bella had looked when she had graduated.

Suddenly, he didn't want to be here. He wanted another letter.

Slipping out the back door, he headed toward the post office. First, he stopped at his house to ditch the graduation robe. Then, he ran into the post office.

He was heading to check the P.O. box the letters always came to. Sure enough, a letter. He turned to go, but ran into Sam.

Sam gently pried the letter from his hand. "Jake, you can't do this. You can't write yourself a letter, postmark it, and pretend it's from Bella." Sam showed him the Forks postmark, and then opened the letter, revealing the untidy scrawl that was certainly not Bella's.

He felt the world crashing down. Suddenly, he remembered how he had labored over the letters, driven to Forks, and sent it from there.

He felt his heart shatter as he realized that if they weren't from Bella, she didn't care about him.

He ran through the door, yelling, "Maybe I can!" His voice cracked with sobs. He didn't care everyone in the crowded post office was looking at him.

He phased as soon as he was out of sight. He ran as fast as he could, away from La Push for the second time.

He finally stopped, panting, and phased back into human. He pulled on the pants he'd remembered to slip off before he phased, and curled up in the overhang of a rock.

The tears came again.

At that moment, all he wanted was one more letter. One really from her. One signed, _I love you._


End file.
